When braking action is applied to the front braking mechanism of a motorcycle, the fork tube means moves downward along the slider means that carry the front wheel and front braking mechanism. The amount of braking action that is applied to the front braking mechanism will determine the amount of relative compression movement of the fork tube means along the slider means. If the braking action is such that it will cause the front end to nose down a substantial amount, this can make it difficult to control the motorcycle, because the distribution of weight has been moved forward, and, if it is nighttime, the front light has been directed immediately in front of the motorcycle instead of along the normal direction along the roadway. Such conditions make it dangerous for operating motorcycles.